Twisted Alice
is the primary antagonist in Chapter 3 of Bendy and the Ink Machine. She is the physical form of Alice Angel. Background Description "Alice" is a young woman appearing as a hybrid of Alice Angel and a human being with medium black hair, thin eyebrows, and black lipstick. She wears an angel halo which is melted into her head as well as possessing a pair of short, realistic-looking demon horns. She is wearing what looks like a black dress with a white bow tie resembling Bendy's. Her entire arms are coated with ink-black colors to resemble sleeve-like gloves, but she does not wear white gloves like the original Alice. Unlike the original Alice, she wears a pair of long black socks for her legs and Mary Jane-style shoes. She also has a white bow on the back of her dress, which the original Alice Angel does not appear to have. The iris color of her right eye is bright yellow, and she has a beauty spot on the right side of her face along with a small mole. The left side of her face looks a bit repulsive yet demonic from slightly melting, with half of her teeth exposed and an empty left eye-socket with few ink-like tears. Under her neck appears to have a slit oozing with one drip of ink acting as an actual blood. Personality Although it is not known what her personality when she was human was like, her ink form is shown to be somewhat friendly and manipulative. This is revealed when she makes Henry do her bidding in exchange for letting him use the lift to escape the studio. Alice is sadistic, demanding Henry to kill the Searchers. When it seemed she was going to let Henry go free, she drops her facade and reveals herself as a very demanding and persistent monster. "Alice" is obsessed with her beauty and perfection, and will do anything to maintain it. This is seen in the numerous Boris, Piper, Fisher, and Striker "puppets" she has harvested, as well as her constant fear of the other ink monsters, as she fears that they will drag her back into the "dark puddles", possibility where she was born from. She has been shown to hate "Bendy", as she would not let him touch her again after she turns into from a shapeless blob to a nearly human-shaped figure."The first time I was born from it's inky womb. I was wiggling, pussing, shapeless slug. The second time... well... It made me an angel! I will not let the demon touch me again." - "Alice" "Bendy" hates it when she destroys his cutouts. Appearances Chapter 3: Rise and Fall "Alice's" humming is first heard briefly from the Heavenly Toys room, which occurs after the "Former Glory" music ends. In Alice's room, she makes her first appearance from inside the booth room after the "I'm Alice Angel" song ends, screaming "I'M ALICE ANGEL!" in a fit of frustration while banging on the window and then breaking a hole from it before disappearing. Just before the lights go back on, "Alice's" voice is heard, saying that she is aware upon Henry's arrival and demands him to come along further. "Alice's" voice is once again heard when Henry enters the Elevator of Level K, talking through a speaker. She consider Henry as being so "interesting" and "different", and then demands him to visit Level 9. In the flooded warehouse, Henry and Boris encounter deceased clones of Boris, Piper, Fisher, and Striker. "Alice" using the speaker says their deaths were necessary to make her beautiful. On Level 9, she is seen electrocuting Piper in the torture room when Henry enters. She contemplates killing him, and tells Henry about her creation where she first started out as a "wiggling, pussing, shapeless slug" created from the overflow of ink until she presumably harvest the clones of Boris, Piper, Fisher, and Striker which causes her to turn into an almost perfect human form. Eventually, she determines Henry to be of use, and promises to send him back up, but only if he completes certain tasks. "Alice's" tasks include collecting machinery parts (valve cores and special gears), collecting thick ink from the Swollen Searchers, destroying Bendy cutouts (for the purpose of spiting "Bendy"), defending her room from the Butcher Gang, and collecting hearts from Level 14. While Henry is embarking on these tasks, "Alice" will speak of "Bendy", and advise Henry on hiding. Once all of her tasks are completed, "Alice" will allow Henry to go back onto the lift with Boris, but as they are ascending she begins to laugh maniacally. She will then plunge the elevator toward Level S, reveals her true knowledge of Henry's intentions, and accuses him of stealing from her. "Alice" then demands that he give Boris to her, as his insides are needed for her to be beautiful again. After the elevator crashes, "Alice" will sneak up on Boris, who is tending to Henry, and kidnap him by force, leaving Henry unconscious in the wreckage. In the after credit image for the "Path of the Angel", Boris is tied up, with "Alice's" shadow seen looming on a nearby wall. Chapter 4 "Alice" will likely appear again in Chapter 4. Trivia * "Alice's" halo is seen appearing above the ink-covered number three from Chapter 3's announcement trailer, and it seems to glow in light. Her halo does not display this kind of feature in-game, however. * At the end of Chapter 3's reveal trailer, "Alice's" singing is heard. * She is the only character to be voiced by two people. Lauren Synger voices the echo for "Alice's" voice to make her sound demonic. * It is evident throughout the chapter that "Alice" is rivals with "Bendy", as she asks Henry to destroy Bendy cutouts as one of her tasks. Additionally, she also warns Henry to hide from "Bendy". * In the end of Chapter 3, "Alice" says "No, Henry! I know who you are, and I know why you're here!", which makes her the only character in game to call Henry by his own name. (Besides Joey from his letter.) * When "Alice" screams "I'M ALICE ANGEL!" from Alice's room, her subtitle is not displaying (even if the subtitles are enabled upon using options). References Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Females